


Last Names

by Tortellini



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Adopted Children, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Children, Crushes, Cute, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Developing Friendships, Eleven & Jim "Chief" Hopper Parent-Child Relationship, Eleven & Mike Wheeler Friendship, Eleven and Mike Wheeler are Cute, Eleven/Mike Wheeler Fluff, Epic Friendship, F/M, Father Figures, Father-Daughter Relationship, Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Crush, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Good Parent Jim "Chief" Hopper, Grumpy Jim "Chief" Hopper, Inspired By Tumblr, Male-Female Friendship, Marriage, Mike Wheeler Loves Eleven, Parent Jim "Chief" Hopper, Parental Jim "Chief" Hopper, Protective Jim "Chief" Hopper, Protective Parent Jim "Chief" Hopper, Protectiveness, Romantic Friendship, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: El learns about the idea of marriage, but doesn't understand the whole thing quite yet. Innocently, she decides to ask Mike and Hopper.Oneshot/drabble





	Last Names

El was slowly learning new things that most people probably already knew at her age. The reason why she didn't though was because of how she'd spent most of her young childhood--psychological abuse and manipulation, and physical neglect. Luckily all of that was over for the most part. Now she had people who genuinely loved her. Who taught her new things. 

When you get married, you changed your name. 

That's because you're showing how much you love someone, Mike explained. Mike was good at explaining. He was really good to El. You're becoming one family. El liked the whole idea of that. She wasn't exactly sure how it worked, but she already loved Mike. 

The next time she brought this up Mike was over at her house. She, him, and then Hopper are sitting around the little kitchen table eating dinner. El didn't really think it was that big of a deal when she asked Hopper:

"Can I be called El Wheeler?"

Mike choked on his glass of water. Hopper just froze, clenched his jaw slightly. He glared at Mike, before turning to El. 

"That's up to Wheeler here. But not for many years." He pointed his fork at Mike then menacingly. "Not for many,  _many_ years. You got that, kid?"

Mike gulped and nodded. "Y-Yes, sir."

 


End file.
